A Treasure Beyond Measure
by CupiditySMH16
Summary: okay i absolutely suck at making titles for stories but oh well. this is a kurama story, lol, im totally in love with him. anyways. there's this new girl and everything and strange things begin to happen while she's around. hope you like it!
1. A New Student

**Chapter 1**

_**[Kurama's POV]**_

I entered the doors of Meioh Private Academy, where almost evry student in the halls were talking eagerly. A girl, a first year, ran up to him with a few guys beside her.

"Oh Kurama!" she giggled. "Have you heard?"

"Heard of what?"

"There's going to be a new student and word has it she's from America!" said the guy to her right.

That was very peculiar. No one had told me about anything and I'm usually the first to find out about these things. Maybe it's nothing. Probably just a fluke.

"When is she enrolling?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"Now that's the question," laughed the girl, I think her name was Ayume or something. "No one knows!"

_**Five Days Later...**_

It had already been about a week and the talk of the new student did not cease. The absence didn't bother me. What bothered me was how worked up everyone was getting about someone who probably wasn't coming. I couldn't even study in peace.

As I was walking to school, I saw Yusuke Yurameshi waiting at the front gates. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Not at all," he laughed. "Koenma told me to deliver this to you." He threw me an average sized box wrapped in blue silk with the Spirtit World seal on it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Koenma told me to tell you to open it as soon as you get home."

"Oh."

"Hey you still coming to the cook-out," he smiled. "Keiko's begging me for you to go. And I think your mom's going too."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it. Plus if I don't go, who's going to stop Hiei from killing Kawabara when he tries to kiss Yukina."

Yusuke laughed. "Alright well don't be late," he called back as he ran in the direction of his school. "See ya!"

That boy sure was peculiar but I guess it would be strange if he weren't. Ever since I met him, life hasn't been too bad...

Half the day went by and I think the halls grew even louder... and there was something else. Something I couldn't explain. Something different in the air. I was late to class from studying in the library too long and was walking to class. A came in late to class every once and a while but the teachers didn't mind since I had the best grades in the academy.

"Mr. Minamino," the head master's voice came from down the hall. "Do you have a minute?"

I turned around to see a beautiful young girl walk behind him timidly.

She must be the new student. Her silky-smooth hair was the color of a crimson rose and her eyes were a peculiar shade of blue. She had long legs and better posture than most girls so I assumed she was a dancer of some sort. Her skin was ghostly pale but aside from that she definitely smelled like a human.

...Still there was something supernatural about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Minamino," he stopped in front of me with the girl beside him. "This is our new student. Katsura Shizure. Miss Shizure, this is the valedictorian of our academy. Shuichi Minamino." I turned back to me. "Shuichi, would you mind showing her around and making sure she gets to her classes okay? I think you to have most of the same classes.

"Not at all, sir," I replied. "I would be pleased to show Miss Shizure around." He went off down the hall. I think it was the direction of his office. I smiled at her once she was gone but she only looked away with a careless expression on her face. "Shall we?" I gestured down the hall.

She just nodded and followed behind me. As I told her where everything was, even though amazement was present on her face when she was looking around the school, she almost never looked at me. When she did, it was a bored expression and she didn't speak.

I wasn't used to people ignoring me. There's a first for everything I guess.


	2. Katsura Shizure

[Katsura's POV]

He was a demon, I knew that for sure. The scent was all over him along with the scent of roses for some reason. He seemed nice and he was obviously attractive, but I knew more than to let my first impressions get the better of me.

He spoke in a soft voice which for some reason made me want to smile when I looked at him so I held back. I concentrated more on where we were going and what he was showing me.

When a bell rang, he showed me to our next class in room B3. As I entered the class roomed I was encircled in a crowd of eager teenagers. They asked about a million questions a minute. Where am I from? What's my name? What's my favorite color? How old am I? Do I like to shop? Do I have a boyfriend? What's my favorite food? Am I a virgin?

I didn't have the heart to be unkind to them by just ignoring them so I answered the question, all but the last one. "Umm," I laughed nervously as I sat down in one of the front row desks. "America... Shizure Katsura... Magenta... 17 years old... A little bit... No... ramen soup... and I think that's a bit private don't you."

One the girls laughed about what I said for the last question. "Yeah, Itou!" she giggled. "She's just seventeen. Of course she's a virgin!"

Everyone else but the guy called Itou laughed and I giggled a little too. I guess I'm kind of popular. As class went on, I found my self looking out the window and staring at the endless blue sky, clear of any clouds. I remembered my mother just then and felt her warmth linger in the memory that quickly surfaced.

*Flash Back Starts*

"Wow, mother," I pointed up at the sky with my little toddler hands. "I can seen the star in the sky. "It's right next to Lady Sun!"

My mother picked me up in her arms and embraced me. "There's a romantic legend to that star, sweetheart," she whispered in my ear.

"Really?"

"Uhuh," she sat down on the soft grass and I sat across from her. "My mother told it to me and her mother to her. Now I shall tell it to you." She paused. "Long ago, Lady Sun picked twelve apprentices. Six were men and six were women. These apprentices held strange abilities. Four of them were the natural elements, fire, water, earth, and air. The others were love, magic, light, courage, wisdom, purity, control, and power.

"The apprentices protected all three worlds, but then Lady Sun's evil brother corrupted one of the apprentices. The purest one of them and she left to stay at his side. With her gone, the balance was thrown into chaos. The apprentices did what they could but they could not undo the damage."

"What did they do?" I asked curiously.

"They captured the corrupted apprentice and exiled her into oblivion," she replied. "They set up barriers around her children so they could not be hurt by those who wanted to harm them. They are now known as humans. But that's just what the royal family says...

"Human preistesses say that it was love at first sight. The son of a well-known criminal and an apprentice of purity. They were star-crossed and in the end he had to see his beloved leave all worlds of existence.

"Before her sentence, it was said that the corrupted apprentice came to a cave, with spritual links in the veins of the walls, with her lover and swore by that very star that she would return to him. And then something miraculous happened. When she was about to be exiled before Lady Sun's court that star fell down and rescued her and brought her to the sky with it. The next day when the other apprentices tried to find her lover, they couldn't he was gone."

"Where did he go?"

Mother smiled at me. "To be with his lover for eternity," she laughed. "The legend is if you wish on that star and if your heart is truly in it, the corrupted apprentice will grant your wish."

"A wish upon a star," I recited since I had heard that many people believe in it.

"Yeah," Mother laughed and embraced me tightly again.  
>A tall figure blocks the sun and if I didn't know that scent by now, I wouldn't know that it was my own daddy grinning down at us.<p>

*Flash Back Ends*

I sighed and out of the corner of my eye I could see Shuichi looking at me confused.  
> <p>


	3. new maid?

**Chapter 3**

**_[Kurama's POV]_**

"I'm home," I said as I entered Shiori's kitchen.

"Welcome home, Shuichi," she smiled as she was cooking. "How was school?"

"Fine," I replied, not bothering to sit down. "What are you making?"

"It's for Yusuke's cook-out," she replied. "Keiko said that she would love to see me cook again so I'm making her my most famous recipe."

I smiled at her. "All of your recipes are famous, mother," I replied.

"Maybe because you only eat my cooking," she turned off the stove and sat down at the kitchen table. "Which reminds me..." She motioned for me to sit and I did.

"What is it, Mother?" I asked concerned.

She smiled at me from across the table. "Oh you're so cute when you're worried," she teased. "Too cute to be single."

"I understand your concern but I'll meet the right person someday," I assured her.

"I know but I just want you to be happy," she replied.

"I am happy," he reassured.

"I won't always be hear and I want to see you fall in love, Shuichi," she told him. "It's a wonderful feeling. I see it in Kawabara many times and in Yusuke and Keiko."

"I know."

The door bell rang. "Oh that must be the new maid," she said excitedly.

"New... _maid_?" I stood up.

"Yes, Kana retired last week and now I've finally found a replacement," she stood as well. "She's a nice young girl who needed a home and a job."

"Where did you find her?"

My mother didn't answer because the door bell rang again and she rushed to get it. I just went to my room to put my things there and then left from out my window.

I didn't get back until dinner. My mother was upset but she understood once I said that I was Hiei. She said that the maid was out grocery shopping and would be back later.

I finished dinner early because the whole scene was making me uncomfortable for some reason. I didn't know why though. I saw a girl with a tray in front of her face walking into the dinning room in the maids uniform. Just as I stood to leave and she was walking by me, we crashed into eachother somehow.

The tray she was holding must have contained pasta because noodles were all over her and the floor. When I looked I saw that it was none other than Katsura Shizure. The new student from school.

_This was too much for coincidence._

"What are you doing here?" it came out sharper than I had intended for it to be.

Fear showed in her eyes as my mother helped her off and took noodles of her head.

"Shuichi!" that was the first time my mother had ever raised her voice at me. "Apologize to Miss Shizure!"

I caught my breath. "I'm sorry," I bowed to her but when I looked up again I saw her running away.

"Oh dear," my mother murmured.

I gripped it harder. Wait, what? I looked down and saw her crystal amulet in my hand. It must have come off when she fell.

An Hour Later...

_[Katsura's POV]_

In the safety of my room, I began to tear off the frilly maid uniform and after I took a quick shower I put on my sleeping chemise.

"Can you believe him?" I exclaimed.

Saga fluttered over towards me as I let myself fall on the bed. "Maybe you're overreacting," she stammered. "You tend to do that a lot when you're upset."

I just screamed in outrage. "I don't believe you're sticking up for him," I threw my pillow at her which she swiftfully dodged.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me as I sat up. "You should have seen him," I shook my head.  
>"He spoke to me like he owned and then he has the audacity to apologize. I'm so sick of his type."<p>

"Maybe he's not like Toya," she said optimistically.

I was about to say something witty back but then there came a knock to the door of my new room. I quickly stood and cautiously walked to the door. "Who is it?" I gestured Saga away with a shooing hand wave.

The winged creature just stuck her tongue at me.

"Miss Shizure?" said the person at the other side of the door.

It was... _Shuichi?_

"What do you want?" I opened the door ajar and saw him with a small smile on his face. I just frowned at him.

"I wanted to give you something," he said.

I sighed and opened the door and made way as he entered. It was a good thing that Saga had disappeared by then. He walked out onto the balcony and I reluctantly followed. After a while of him just staring up at the moon, I spoke up.

"What did you want to give me?"

He reached in his pocket and drew out a familiar accessory. "You dropped this back in the dining room," my crystal amulet dangled in front of my face.

I was about to snatch it out of his grasp when he walked behind me and began to fasten the amulet around my neck. I could feel his warm hands on my neck but just stiffened rather than let my emotions get the better of me.

"There you go," he walked in front of me.

"Thank you for my amulet," I said, holding it between fingers. I held his eyes for a while and then felt remorse for my previous thoughts. He really was kind. "I'm sorry... about walking into you. I should've watched where I was going."

"No," he said quickly. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you and if at school I offended you in someway..."

"No," I interrupted him. "It's just- I'm not too good with people."

We both started laughing at our own sillyness. "Let's start over," I suggested. "Hi, I'm Katy."

He grinned. "I'm Ku- um, Shuichi," he shook my hand but I could see something sad in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He met my eyes. "N-nothing," he tried to hide the sadness through a smile but I could still see it. "I hope you enjoy Japan. Well, bye." He hurried off and I suddenly felt empty and alone. There was something that made me want to kiss him. A very strong attraction.

"Bye," I whispered after I heard the door slam. I hardly noticed that the cold wind was freezing me and that my veins pullsated with pain. I probably stood there for a few more hours before I reentered my room.


	4. Hidden Feelings

**Chapter 4**

_**[Kurama's POV]**_

I don't know what happened to her after yesterday but she seemed more cheerful and excited. She made me get up an hour earlier than I usually do and get ready quickly. I think she's even bossier than Genkai. It was a good thing she was still our maid since after I got ready, my mother called her over to help her with something. While she was gone I decided to get some rest since I hardly got any last night

_What could it have been? __*sarcastic voice*_

Maybe it was the fact that I held impure thoughts toward a human a only met a day ago. Last night, I wanted to tell her my real name. I wanted to do so much more with her than just put on her necklace. Is this how Yusuke must feel with Keiko? Maybe so...

"Shuichi-kun!" I felt a hard slap on my face, which made me sit up in fury.

Then I was face to face with Katsura, a disappointed look on her face. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Why didn't you go to school?"

"I wanted to wait for you," I lied. It just left my mouth before I even knew what I was saying and that wasn't like me. I almost never lied. So... what was so different about now?

"Get your lazy ass up already," she shouted. "We're already late."

"I won't get in any trouble," I told her.

"No but I will," she kicked my leg, but it didn't hurt at all. "And your mom said to make sure you get to school all right."

"She did?"

"Yeah," she slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Now get up!"

I didn't move not liking the way she seemed to think she was in power over me. Most humans were arrogant but she put a whole no meaning to the word.

"Shigure-san!" I yelled unintentionally jumping to my feet.

She just smirked. "Good, now we can go," before I could argue she ran off, making me follow behind we hurried to school she seemed to have forgotten all about what went on last night. We were running to school and it was almost hard to catch up with her at a normal pace, but then I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt the present of Hiei who stopped right in front of me.

I could see Katsura disappear into the school though.

"What is it, Hiei?"

"Koenma has another assignment for us," he leaned against the wall of a brick building and stayed silent for a while. "Who is she?"

"She works for my mother," I replied plainly. "Why the sudden curiosity?"

"No reason. Just don't let her get too attached," he told me. "It will only cause both of you pain and suffering..."

"We should go," I said quickly. "Koenma is waiting."

We jumped up into the trees and headed in the direction of Spirit World. I hesitantly looked back at the academy and through a window I could see her talking and laughing to a bunch of students. I wanted to be with her so badly but my presence would surely endanger her.

_[Katsura's POV]_

Ayume was telling us this big story about her summer which made me laugh every minute of her telling it to us. When I came to school, I hadn't noticed that Shuichi had disappeared and when I did I felt remorse for my actions earlier this morning.

After she told the story, I felt a small tug at my heart and almost felt light headed. One thought came to my mind. Kurama... after that... I knew no more...


	5. Another Mother

_Katura's POV_

The sun shined on my face brilliantly and I had to squint so it wouldn't burn my eyes. _Was yesterday all a dream?_ I wondered. I tried to move but flinched. There was a sharp pain on the side of my hip. _I wonder what happened to me_. The last thing I remember was feeling light headed and then hearing Ayumi scream.

_Did I... faint?_

I tilted my head to the left while it still rested on my pillow and saw that it was December 12 and 11:30 a.m. according to my electric alarm clock. _What exactly_ happened _to me?_

I tried to sit up but when i did hunched over forwards and clutched my stomach. It felt like a thousand swords were stabbing into my abdomen. It was unbearable pain which made me scream involuntarily and then gasp at the sudden pain at my hip again.

_Why was this happening to me? I thought._

A beautiful young woman in a black and white maids uniform, similar to the one Miss Minamino had given me but more frilly and short suddenly entered and then shrieked and ran out.

I stared confused out the door as the pain grew even more. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed rapidly. Soon the woman returned with Miss Minamino with her.

"Oh my," she helped me lay back down. "You can't get up yet. It's too soon."

"What happened to me?"

"You were badly injured and really ill," Miss Minamino sat in the chair beside my bed. "You have several bruises on her stomach and you've had pneumonia for quite some time. The doctors said that as soon as you wake up that you should take the medicine they gave me." My eyes widened. "Don't worry. I paid so there is no medical charges but-"

I lowered my eyes, knowing what she was thinking. "They were taken from," I replied. "After them, my sister ran away and I've been on my own. Doing what I had to do to survive but when I met this town, I felt like I could live a normal life. You know, go to school, and get a job-"

"But you're an orphan," she replied.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry, sempai. I didn't mean to deceive you."

Instead of frowning she smiled at me. "Don't worry," she said. "If you would like to, I would be honored if you would stay here. It would be like you're my daughter. "The woman began to squirm excitedly like the teenage girls at school."

I wanted to refuse because I truly didn't deserve her kindness after all I've done, but her hopeful gaze got me. "Okay," I said reluctantly.

"Yay!" she shrieked with a little too much enthusiasm that made me smile. "Oh this is going to be so much fun. It'll be like we're mother and daughter. Oh, I can't wait until Shuichi comes back."

"Shuichi?" It felt like eternity since I last heard his name.

"Oh yea," she replied. "He left three months ago for a business trip with his internship and hasn't returned. This happens frequently though and he always manages to return."

"Wait," I made a sudden movement which really hurt my spin making me flinch.

"Oh sweet heart," she said. "Please don't-"

"Move," I steadily sat back down. "I know." I close my eyes intending to just rest them. "You're a good person, Shiori-sempai. I can't imagine how you got tangled up in Yoko's mess but rest assured that..." My voice trailed off when I finally got knocked out for good. But one thought crossed my mind before i entered a dreamless slumber. _I have a mother again..._

_Shiori's POV_

Katsura started saying something about me getting into some mess but she fell asleep mumbling incoherently.

I stood and walked to the door. "Yoshino," I told the new maid. "Watch over her every hour or so and give her her medicine at noon."

"Yes ma'am," Yoshino bowed dutifully as I walked passed her. I wanted this girl to be taken care of. It would help make amends for the one that was destroyed_._


End file.
